Power Rangers in Space
"Power Rangers in Space" fue la serie número 3 de los Power Rangers y quinta en temporada (pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas). Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre febrero y noviembre de 1998. Constó de 1 temporada y 43 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. thumb|left|400px|En un remoto planeta del espacio, Dark Specter convoca a todos los grandes villanos de la galaxia. Sinopsis Después de ser derrotados por Divatox, los antiguos Power Rangers Turbo T.J., Cassie, Ashley y Carlos se van al espacio con un Alpha 6 dañado en busca de su antiguo mentor Zordon. Durante su viaje al espacio son absorbidos por una extraña nave espacial: la Astro Megaship. En otro lugar del espacio, en el planeta Cimmerio, el malvado Dark Spectre celebra su conquista de Eltar con sus invitados en la Alianza del Mal (Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, Divatox, Astronema y sus muchos minions). Mientras los villanos disfrutan de un banquete, un invitado no deseado ataca a los invitados: el Red Space Ranger. El Red Space Ranger, tras enterarse de que Zordon ha sido capturado por Dark Spectre, huye del lugar al ser atacado por la Alianza del Mal. Dark Spectre envía a su discípula elegido Astronema para que persiga y destruya al Red Space Ranger. El Red Space Ranger entra en su nave espacial, la Astro Megaship, y se encuentra con T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos y Alpha 6. Andros acepta que T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos se unan a él y busquen a Zordon mientras combaten a Astronema. T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos reciben entonces nuevos poderes Ranger de mano de Andros, el Red Space Ranger. Estos poderes se activan con los Astros Morphers que fueron desarrollados en el planeta de Andros llamado KO-35. Andros le da a cada Ranger un Astro Morpher. Andros, T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos se convierten entonces en los Power Rangers In Space. Mientras tratan de buscar a Zordon por el espacio, los Power Rangers In Space se ven obligados a luchar contra Astronema y sus fuerzas del mal en diversos puntos del espacio, en diferentes planetas e incluso en la Tierra en algunas ocasiones. Poco después Andros les cuenta al resto de los Power Rangers In Space que cuando era pequeño su hermana pequeña Karone fue secuestrada y que, además de buscar a Zordon, trata de buscar a su hermana perdida por la galaxia. El resto de Power Rangers In Space aceptan también buscar a Karone por el espacio. Más adelante el amigo de la infancia de Andros: Zhane, se une a la tripulación tras un largo tiempo en coma. Zhane se une al equipo de los Power Ranges In Space como el Silver Ranger. Finalmente Andros descubre que Astronema es su hermana perdida y que ha sido educada desde que fue secuestrada por las fuerzas del mal de Ecliptor y Dark Specter. A pesar de que Andros trata de convencer a Astronema para que deje sus malvadas intenciones, Astronema sigue con sus planes. Así pues Astronema llega hasta donde está secuestrado Zordon. Mientras tanto Dark Specter reúne a todas sus fuerzas del mal y lanza una invasión a gran escala en la galaxia. Los Power Rangers in Space y todos sus aliados de toda la galaxia hacen todo lo posible para defenderse de las fuerzas abrumadoras, pero son incapaces de resistir el ataque. En su último intento por acabar con la invasión, Andros se infiltra en la Fortaleza Oscura de Astronema, donde encuentra a Zordon encarcelado. Zordon exige a Andros que destruya su tubo de energía para que la onda de bondad de Zordon se extienda por toda la galaxia y así elimine a las fuerzas del mal. Como eso supone la muerte de Zordon, Andros al principio se niega a hacerlo pero finalmente es convenido por Zordon. Andros se ve obligado a hacer lo que debe hacerse y destruye a Zordon. Al hacerlo, las energía purificadora de Zordon se extiende por toda la galaxia, convirtiendo todo el mal que toca en polvo. Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd y Divatox se purifican, y Astronema también es purificada. Aunque la muerte de Zordon es una grave pérdida, la galaxia se enorgullece de saber que su legado continuará viviendo para siempre a través de los Power Rangers. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers in Space Con cada uno de los Astro Morphers en su poder (el Digimorpher en el caso del Silver Ranger), cada uno de los Power Rangers in Space es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers in Spacerecibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan armas poderosas. Gracias a los Astro Morpher y al Digimorpher, los Power Rangers in Space también pueden llamar a los AstroZords y MegaZords: unás máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que pueden controlar. Estos Zords pueden unirse formando un SuperRobot gigante de lucha. - ARMAMENTO RANGER: *Astro Morphers *Digimorpher *Spiral Saber *Astro Axe *Lunar Lance *Star Slinger *Satellite Stunner *Astro Blaster *Red Battlizer Armor *Quadro Blaster *Super Silverizer *Galaxy Gliders *Silver Cycle - ZORDS: ASTROZORDS: * Astro Megashuttle * Astro Megaship *Delta Megaship MEGAZORDS: * Mega V1 * Mega V2 * Mega V3 * Mega V4 * Mega V5 * Mega Winger Personajes principales durante la serie * Andros - Red Space Ranger * T.J. Johnson - Blue Space Ranger * Carlos Vallerte - Black Space Ranger * Ashley Hammond - Yellow Space Ranger * Cassie Chan - Pink Space Ranger * Zhane - Silver Ranger * Astronema/Karone - Yellow Space Ranger * Alpha 6 * Dark Specter * Bulk * Skull * Profesor Phenomenus * Ecliptor Banda sonora de la serie Episodios # From Out of Nowhere, Part I # From Out of Nowhere, Part II # Save Our Ship # Shell Shocked # Never Stop Searching # Satellite Search # A Ranger Among Thieves # When Push Comes to Shove # The Craterite Invasion # The Wasp with a Heart # The Delta Discovery # The Great Evilyzer # Grandma Matchmaker # The Barillian Sting # T.J.'s Identity Crisis # Flashes of Darkonda # The Rangers' Mega Voyage # True Blue to the Rescue # Invasion of the Body Switcher # Survival of the Silver # Red with Envy # The Silver Secret # A Date with Danger # Zhane's Destiny # Always a Chance # The Secret of the Locket # Astronema Thinks Twice # The Rangers' Leap of Faith # Dark Specter's Revenge, Part I # Dark Specter's Revenge, Part II # Rangers Gone Psycho # Carlos on Call # A Rift in the Rangers # Five of a Kind # Silence is Golden # The Enemy Within # Andros and the Stowaway # Mission to Secret City # Ghosts in the Machine # The Impenetrable Web # A Line in the Sand # Countdown to Destruction, Part I # Countdown to Destruction, Part II